


Goodnight Ambassador

by loyalwolf808



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalwolf808/pseuds/loyalwolf808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa seeing Clarke after the fight with Roan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Ambassador

                Lexa paced around in her room, the wounds she had sustained during her fight with Roan tended to. “Come on Lexa all you have to do is walk to Klark’s room knock on the door and say thank you.”

                She hoped that talking out loud to herself would get rid of the nerves but it only somehow made her more anxious. Standing in front of her closed door Lexa let out a slow breath. “I can do this.” Repeating it to herself, she turned the knob, exiting her room as she made her way to the floor where Clarke’s room resided.

                Inside her room Clarke stood next to a window looking out at Polis, mind wandering through the events that had conspired that day. Oblivious to what was happening outside her door.

                Lexa stood in front of Clarkes bedroom door working up the courage to knock, in fact she had been standing there for a while just staring at the door. “I can do this.” She raised her hand to knock only to bring it back to her side. “Why is this so hard all you have to do is knock on the door Lexa, you’ve commanded an army, killed enemies saying a simple thank you should not be this difficult.” Inhaling and exhaling she brought her hand up again and knocked.

                The knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. Walking to the door and opening it to see the commander on the other side she had expected it would be but the sight was not. Dressed in a nightgown, free of war paint and braids was Lexa not the commander. The sight before her was breathtaking.

“Is this I told you so?”

“No, this is thank you.” _See that was not so hard._

“Come in.” Clarke invited her stepping to the side.

                As Lexa walked in Clarke took notice of the dangerously high leg slit that was part of her nightgown. Clarke had the urge reach out and just slide her hand up and down the leg that peeked out. Quickly ridding herself of the thought she noticed the crudely wrapped cloth around the hand that Lexa used to grab Roan’s blade without hesitation she grabbed Lexa’s hand.

                Quickly looking down at Lexa's hand and back up to see green eyes staring back at her Clarke spoke. “Sit down let me change that for you.”

                Lexa’s heart raced faster as she felt Clarke touch hand to see the wound. Just a simple touch from her could set her heart fluttering about. She sat on a chair as Clarke came back with new cloth to wrap around the wound on her hand. It was much more neatly done then how the healer that tended to it had. Clarke asked about what would happen to the girl named Ontari, Lexa gave her the answer that seems to be in every conversation she has ever had with Clarke that the girl would not be back till her death.

“Do you ever talk about anything other than your death?” Clarke playfully said.

Lexa couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Thank you for backing me.” She looked at Clarke.

“I was just doing what was right for my people.” The reply stung Lexa a bit. “Your ambassadors betrayed you how do you move forward?”

“They were doing what they believed were right for their people too.” Lexa didn’t mean to throw it back at Clarke but it was what it was the truth.

                That was the moment when it clicked for Clarke, the betrayal at Mount Weather. She couldn’t be angry at Lexa for it not anymore. Standing up Clarke spoke in trigedasleng. “ _Reshop, Heda._ ”

                Lexa stood up, staring into Clarke’s blue eyes then wandered to her lips not knowing what came over her she leaned in kissing Clarke softly on the lips. Clarke stiffed at the contact caught off guard at the action. Lexa pulled back quickly.

 _You idiot what were you thinking._ “I’m sorry, I did not mean to…I will just leave now.” Lexa made her way to the door when a hand on her wrist stopped her, Lexa looked back at Clarke.

                Clarke quickly regained her composure before letting Lexa make her escape as took hold of her wrist. She turned to face her blue eyes meeting green swallowing the lump in her throat Clarke reached out her right hand cupping Lexa’s face. Lexa in turn unconsciously leaned into the touch. This time Clarke leaned in Lexa met her half way. Lexa placed her hands on Clarkes waist pulling her closer. The kiss was soft, gentle it ended as quickly as it happened. They stared at each other for a moment Lexa spoke to fill the silence.

“Goodnight ambassador.”

Clarke smiled a little letting out a small laugh. “We kiss and all you can say after is _good night ambassador._ Do you kiss all your ambassador’s goodnight?” She raised a brow at Lexa.

Lexa panicked. “NO” She said it a bit louder then she intended too. Which only seemed to make Clarke laugh a bit more.

“I’m only teasing you.”

                Lexa looked away embarrassed a little, clearing her throat she spoke again. “I will return to my room now I have kept you up long enough. I shall see you tomorrow Klarke.”

                Clarke nodded. “Tomorrow.”

                Clarke watched Lexa as she opened the door to leave, looking back Lexa smiled back at Clarke who returned the smile with her own. Having closed the door fully Lexa leaned against it her head tilted upwards a bit her mouth forming a full smile.  _Well that went better than I thought._

On the other side of the door touching her lips Clarke smiled wider.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
